The present invention relates to an intraocular insert for implantation in the interior of the human eye to replace the human crystalline lens.
Macular degeneration is a disorder in which the central retinal area (the macula) degenerates, e.g., because of age (age-related macular degeneration, or AMD), diabetic retornopathy, ocular vascular accidents, retinal dystrophies as for example cone dystrophy, central nervous system (CNS) diseases, etc. These disorders in the macular area cause difficulty in vision such that the afflicted person is unable to read without special telescopic or microscopic eyeglasses that create a magnification of the object on the retina. However, when an outside telescope is used, the visual field is very narrowly restricted, and therefore the afflicted person has to move his or her head back and forth to follow the lines being read.